


Kena and Obi switch

by AlyaRose



Series: Star wars drabbles with Ken Kenobi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Badly explained medical condition, Fainting, Menstruation, Shapeshifters - Freeform, gender changes because of shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: Twins Obi and Kena Wan Kenobi switch places and don't get caught
Series: Star wars drabbles with Ken Kenobi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092524





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and nothing is edited

Itll be fine ben, and you'll get to know what it actually means to be a padawan

Are you sure?

I'm positive, besides youve been moping and I don't like seeing you sad

And you really think that we can fool Xaxus?

Its worth trying at least

Ok....you realize this means that you have to be a boy right?

Boys are gross!

And you can't say that while being me

Why not?

Because I say girls are gross, it's the number one way people tell us apart

Girl's are not gross

They are but I can't say that and you can't say boys are gross otherwise we won't fool anyone

Fine

Ok let's do it. ..shifts to lengthen his hair

She matches his buzz cut

They smile at each other and separate

Kenobi... mace

Yes Master Windu

Aren't you supposed to be at the proving in 10 minutes?

Yes Master Windu. .  
...Proving... shouting telepathically at Obi-Wan

I forgot!

Switch back until after. ..

Ok good luck and you're going to need your lightsaber

I have it...we forgot to switch lightsabers

Maybe we should switch them too but after.

Yes after. ..Running then leaning against the wall for the last minute or two before the proving to push off the dizzy spell

Oh look oafy decided to try... bruck

Obi-Wan ignores bruck

The masters signal the proving to start


	2. Chapter 2

Proving goes the same as canon  
Kena waits for him to come out of the changing room  
He speaks to Qui-gon before meeting up with Kena

***

She puts an arm around his shoulders.

I thought you did good

Master Jinn didn't think so

Hes not the only master in the order

He was the only one that hadn't yet rejected me....I don't want to move to Stewjon and leave you

I'll be ok and zaxus thinks it will help a lot

All right. ...switch. ...holding out his lightsaber

She hands over hers and makes her hair short again

Takes it and lengthens his own again. ..Kena fixes the braid

Shouldn't zaxus do that

Yes but he would find it suspicious since he fixed mine this morning

Ok

Not long later. ...come on Kena we're late...Xaxus handing Obi-Wan Kena's bag

Late?

We have a mission. ..very time sensitive and it has to be us....sorry Kena I know that I said we could stay until your birthday. It should only take a few days though

But, ok master....takes the bag and follows him

Looks back at Kena and gets an thumbs up

He smiles and feels better...

Kena starts heading for his room

Failed again oafy wan. Must be great to be you.... bruck

Gets in fight with bruck


	3. Chapter 3

Same as we had before up until returning to the Temple after Melida/Daan  
Only she doesn't even get off the ship on melida daan

***

I'm not going out there

Padawan we have a mission to complete

I have my com, and in this dangerous environment someone should stay with the ship right?

Qui-Gon hesitates but decides they don't have time to argue so agrees

Thinks to herself... if I go out there I'll die...

***  
Qui-Gon rescues Tahl ...Kena brings the ship to him

That was surprisingly fast... qui-gon

I just want to get off this life sucking planet before I die... kena

Takes off as soon as they are secure on the ship

How is she master?... after they're in hyperspace

Badly injured, she needs a healer as soon as possible

It's three days to home...

We will do our best. ..the ship should have a medical kit, help me find it?

Here.... opens a hatch and pulls out the kit

Thank you padawan. ..opens it and starts treating Tahl's injuries

Can I help? 

He nods but doesn’t stop working

She puts a hand on tahls forehead and concentrates

Qui-Gon is surprised but doesn’t say anything until she is done....I was unaware that you were trained in healing padawan

She should be fine until we reach home, she needs a fluid transfusion though..... healing isn't my forte but I've spent time in he trauma infirmary to prepare for being in the field.

That's very impressive obi-wan

I just fixed what was wrong. But you're welcome...

Goes back to the cockpit

Qui-Gon just stares after her....healing isn't his Padawan's Forte but they just did what only a trained healer should be able to?

Qui-gon?... tahl

I'm here

I... I can see. Please tell me I'm not dreaming.

You're not dreaming. ..stunned look on his face. ...I'll be right back, I have to check on my padawan...rushes to the cockpit

Kena adjusts the headings and sighs... thinking she dodged a huge bullet

Then qui-gon bursts into the cockpit intent on checking on her

Yes sir?

Are you ok?...how are you feeling?

Tired sir, but I'm fine.

Are you sure? Have you eaten recently? Had water?

I've been on the ship alone for three days. I'm not sure what you're asking master.

You just healed Tahl...injuries that would have been difficult for a trained healer to treat...I want to make sure you haven't over strained yourself 

I needed to fix something and that's what I did.... did I do something wrong master?

You did good. ..just come rest where I can keep an eye on you

I... sighs... yes sir.

She comes out to the main part of the ship and sits down. A few minutes later relaxes when she finally can't feel the pull to return and fix Melida /Daan

You should rest padawan.

She nods and closes her eyes

He finds a blanket and drapes it over her shoulders.

You just rest obi-wan, we'll talk later.

She falls asleep a few minutes later. 

He healed me?...Tahl

Tahl, you're up. And yes he did.

How?...wait is that one of the Kenobi twins? 

Twins? 

Yes...I've only met Kena before, she's master Xaxus' padawan. I suppose this is Obi?

Yes, he keeps surprising me. Here, drink this.... hands her some broth.

Then frowns... obi-wan not Obi

Pardon? 

Sorry. I guess I picked up Day's habbit of shortening it.

Ah...I'll have to ask him if he prefers the nickname over the full name

You're in for a ton of surprises my friend

Why?

Where's the fun in giving you a hint?

He frowns at her

Mother hen, when was the last time you rested?

I'll rest soon...I want to keep an eye on him

Do you think something is wrong?

He healed you...your injuries were bad...I'm afraid that he might have over strained himself. ..he's only 13 and not a trained healer

I'm going to lie down, anywhere in particular you'd like me to be?... teasing

Can you lay back down where you were so I can keep an eye on both of you?

Always the mother hen

She gets comfortable on the other couch and quickly falls asleep.

He checks the cockpit and both of them before settling into a light mediation

***

Kena doesn't wake up until they're landing at the temple

Qui-Gon takes both of them to the infirmary for check ups

Oh wow... A kesh healed you didn't they?...healer to Tahl

Kesh? Oh I didn't know he was kesh... tahl

Who healed you?

Obi-Wan Kenobi 

..damn he's as set on being a field knight as his sister. I was hoping it would be someone I could recruit to being a healer

You'd have to talk to his master about that

Who took him on?...I haven't heard

The mother hen, qui-gon jinn

The healer snorts...that is either the perfect match or a disaster waiting to happen

So far its rocky

Hopefully it works out well....I wouldn't say that you're in perfect health but as long as you take it easy you are free to go.

Thank you 

***

Jinn!....I want your Padawan. ...the healer

Is he ok? Does he need something? Something is wrong isn't it?

Wow...no I'm not the one who is checking him over....I want you to convince him to become a healer, I know he's Damn set on being a field knight but maybe as his master you could convince him?

He does seem to have a natural connection to healing. I'll think about it

Thank you. ..I've been trying to convince the twins to become healers since the first time they volunteered in the infirmary

Obi-wan said he does so for preperation

Yeah Master Day advised him to do so when he set up Kena with volunteer shifts

You're the second person to mention day

Not surprising, he has been pretty involved with both twins since he took on Kena

Kena comes out of the exam room, adjusting her collar

Are you alright? ...to Kena....is he alright? ...to the healer that follows her out

You really should change your name jinn.. healer

What? Why?

Mother hen suits you better

He scowls

It does

Is my padawan ok?

A little bruised but he's fine jinn

How did you get bruised? You stayed on the ship. 

Its nothing master, just a little miscalculation

He gives her a 'I am concerned about you' look but lets it go for now

She goes off to get something to eat.... I'm honestly surprised hes hyper focused on my health and not my insubordination.

***

Runs into bruck not paying attention...

Watch it oafy-wan, weren't you sent away

Why are you so petty bruck?

Why are you so clumsy? 

Why do you have a tool bag????

Mind your own business oafy-wan. ..walks away quickly

Prick, if I wasn't pretending to be obi......

***

Obi-wan!... bant

Bant!...Kena

Hugs her

Kena smiles and hugs back

Wait... if you're here....

Master Jinn took me as his Padawan

That's amazing!

They eat and visit for a while

After eating Kena goes to Obi-Wan’s room to get some rest

Shouldn't you be packing?... qui-gon after a few hours

Packing?

New quarters for both of us

Oh...

And we need to talk

Ok?....starts gathering Obi-Wan’s things

Your behavior on melida/daan

Yes, what about it

You disobeyed orders. I let it slide because a life was at stake

I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders. ..I didn't want to die

Sits in the desk chair,

Die padawan? You faced far more dangers in the two months before that and handled it well.

I'm kesh...Melida /Daan is a kesh trap

I don't know what that means.... qui-gon

I don't know how to explain without sounding rude sir... kena

Explain anyway 

Kesh have several biological impulses and needs, it's just how we're wired. One of those is an impulse to fix things

Alright go on

When we feel something is broken we have to fix it, our brains get stuck in a loop that is hard to break until it's fixed or something interrupts the loop.

Melida/Daan is a place that consumes kesh. No kesh that has landed there and set foot on its surface has come away whole since the war started there centuries ago. We either go insane from trying to fix it or we die.

Thank you for explaining to me obi-wan. In the future tell me before we arrive if something like this comes up rather than disobeying without explanation

Melida/daan is the only one master day has explicitly warned kena and I about. I apologize for the insubordination but I didn't want to make a time sensitive mission more difficult. I don't know if I could have explained what was wrong if I had left the ship.

Alright. ...do you need any help with your packing?

Just about done actually.

I'll show you to our new quarters then

Picks up the bag with her brothers things and follows him.

While unpacking she finds a letter from Obi-Wan disguised as a journal detailing everything that he did while pretending to be her from the time he left the temple with Xaxus till he came back and left again

Is it bad that I miss them?... sits down to start writing down her own adventures.

A while later qui-gon looks in to tell her dinner is ready...finds her half unpacked and focused on writing on a datapad

Padawan? 

Startled. ..what? Yes?

Get sidetracked did you?

Needed to update my journal

Evening meal is about to be served.

Coming ...puts down the data pad

Seems how we're both busy settling in our quarters I had the kitchen send up our meals.... qui-gon

Is it just me or is there tension in the temple master?... kena

I haven't heard about anything however you are correct padawan, the temple feels off.

Hope its nothing serious.

Hopefully not


	4. Chapter 4

So we're meeting with master galia? 

Yes and her new padawan

Seems a bit much for a simple assessment of a child

Galia is new to having a padawan, we are assisting by providing an example

Does that happen often?

Occasionally 

Okay.

They land and meet up with adi and siri

***

Learning circle....

Siri it's not about being right... kena

Then what is it about Kenobi. ..siri

Understanding what really is going on. Yelling at them is just getting you and me in more trouble. You're not going to convince an entire population of xenophobic people that the galaxy outside their planet is safe and not all bad.

But they are telling such huge lies

So think, why would a government controlled educational system lie to their children?

I don't know 

To easily control the population. If you shape someone while they're young to not think for themselves it's much easier to control them as adults.

Oh...

The leaders control the current adult population through fear. Didn't you find it odd that all the children over 5 are here?

Yeah kinda

That tells me that this brain washing started with this younger generation and the current adult population is obeying because they feel they have to, not because they want to.

You're a lot better at figuring this out then me

It's ok, this is your first mission. You're still looking at things with the lens of an initiate.

So how are we supposed to get out of here?

It's been a couple days. Adi and qui-gon must have gotten into trouble of their own, or they're not being allowed to look for us.

Do we break out? We should go to them right?

We need a plan. My suggestion? Blend in to buy time and observe the compound. Together we can come up with a strategy to get us both out then figure out what happened to our masters

Ok

***

Couple days later kena figures out how to get them out.

I think I finally have an idea

You know how the guards go into the kitchen to sneak extra food at night?

Yes, what about it? 

We lace the leftovers with a sleeping agent, take one of the card keys to the gate and leave

Where are we supposed to get a sleeping agent to lace into the food?

Already got it... pulls a vial out of her pocket.

How?...

Remember when I "fell" off the obstacle course yesterday?

Yeah?

I slipped some chemicals from the infirmary to mix up a mild sleeping agent.

Siri blinks at her in surprise. ..sometimes I forget you and Kena are related then you do something like this

Better to use your environment first, save your abilities until you have to use them.

Right so are we doing this tonight?

The sooner the better 

Ok. What about the motion sensors and cameras though?... siri

The guards will be asleep and hopefully we will be with our masters by the time they catch up with us

I trust you Kenobi

Be ready to run then

***

They sneak out that night with kena shapeshifting to avoid the sensors and drug the guards  
Once out finding their masters isn't very hard with Kena's telepathy

Qui-gon?.... broadcasting

Obi-Wan? Where are you?

In a field in the middle of nowhere. We're kilometers away from the city.

We will be leaving to collect our padawans now....Qui-gon to Adi and whoever is trying to prevent them from looking for them

I'm sure your children are perfectly safe

I'm sure they are however they have asked us to come pick them up and we are going to do that now

You've been looking for them for days, how did they just show up out of nowhere?

I will ask them that in person once we pick them up... Powering through to head for transportation (or just in the right direction)

Um qui-gon? There's truancy officers closing in on us. What do we do?... kena

We are on our way stall or run. Or hide

Siri hide!

Where?

That tree, up up up.

What about you it's not big enough to hide us both?

Just go

Siri climbs the tree . Kena runs in view of the officers before going behind something and turning into a plant

Your clothes!... siri

Kena sends her clothes up to her with the force.

***

And they wait officers searching ever closer to siri  
They Walk right past and over Kena several times

Can we help you officer?... adi

Looking for truant students go about your business

Truant students? Because we're looking for our children.

All children belong in the learning circle

Not ours, they're special.. qui-gon

All children belong in the learning circle

How about we just help you look?...Adi

You will be arrested if you help truants

But if we dont find them no harm done?

Very well 

***

They pretend to help the officers look  
Adi Or qui-gon sees siri but leads away from her  
Eventually the truancy officers give up and move on  
Qui-Gon and Adi go back to siri

Siri?

Here master. ...still in the tree

Can you jump down? I'll catch you

Jumps down after tossing Kena's clothes down first

Adi catches her and they both end up on the ground with impact. Siri hugs her tight...

I was so scared.

We're here now, I've got you. ..adi

Where is Obi-Wan? ....Qui-gon

He went over there.... siri points

Qui-Gon goes looking...focusing on force signature over likely hiding places...finds a stepped on plant

Ouch.... She finally turns back to male base form

Obi-wan!.... qui-gon

Clothes please and I think they broke something

Where?... qui-gon 

I threw them at siri... kena

What feels broken? ....Qui-gon 

Siri brings the clothes over

Everything. I got stepped on.

Qui-Gon starts feeling head, spine, limbs, and ribs for obvious breaks

Arm definitely broken, maybe a leg, everything else severely bruised.

Qui-Gon definitely wants to get her to a med center to be sure it's not worse...preferably off planet...Splints arm and leg. Assists in getting at least pants on

I'm sorry master.

What are you apologizing for padawan?

For causing trouble 

Qui-Gon currently more concerned about the injuries then about how they ended up in this situation just very carefully picks up his Padawan so they can leave

Adi we have to go... qui-gon

***

Adi takes charge in getting them to the space port

How is he?...adi once they're set

Two obvious breaks but I'm more concerned about the bruising. ...He passed out as soon as I put him down

He's pretty tough. I've seen those twins survive a fall that was several levels high.

That's reassuring. ..I still want to get him checked over asap

We're not far from a major urban center. We can land and take him to a medical facility in just a few hours.

Good. ..let me know when we're close? I going to keep an eye on him

Adi shakes her head and adjusts course... mother hen

***  
A few hours later. ...we will be landing soon, how is he doing?

Sleeping? I think?.. the boy can heal major injuries in another that would give a whole team of healers trouble and then this...

I called ahead, A team from the closest med center will be waiting for him at the space port when we land

Thanks adi.. I just.. I don't.. sits in the copilot seat

He'll be ok...he is a tough kid

***

They land and the med team boards. Attempts to wake him to answer questions fail and they take him to the med center

He got stepped on

By what? A gaint? ...the EMT qui-gon is speaking to

No, a person. I think he was a plant.

Visibly confused EMT trying to follow what happened

He's a shapeshifter. Ah a kesh.

EMT calls the med center to have a specific doctor on standby for their arrival

Get to the med center....

Ok what happened?... dr

He was stepped on while a plant approximately 5 hours ago...EMT 

Stepped on?!

That's what his guardian said

Trauma room stat

Heads for the trauma room EMT continues giving details gathered from what qui-gon said...reverted to base form several minutes after the trauma, was conscious for about 30 minutes before losing consciousness, hasn't regained consciousness since, is 13 standard

13 you're sure?

According to his guardian

Odd but ok I need a bacta tank

***

Gets Kena in the tank goes to talk to qui-gon

Hello I'm dr fae

Jedi Master qui-gon jinn, how is my padawan?

In a bacta tank for the next hour. Would you prefer to talk in my office?

Alright 

She leads him to her office and hands him something to drink...

Make yourself comfortable master jinn.

He sits...is my padawan going to be ok?

He should be alright, you said he was stepped on?

Yes...he needed to hide and turned into a plant to do so but those searching for him stepped on him.

Ouch. That explains the widespread trauma. But kesh are a very hearty species. You're absolutely sure he's only 13?

That's what I was told when he became my padawan. Why? is something wrong?

It could be nothing it's just an average kesh of 13 should be the physical development of a 7 year old human

I did not know that. ..is it an issue?

It shouldn't be, I mean with the amount of trauma he's suffered here would automatically revert to base form. He would not be able to hold an artificial shift of any kind. And since he didn't change into a 6 to 7 year old boy there are 2 things possibly happening here.

What are those 2 things?

One he's not 13 but 26 or hes one of the rarer kesh who age faster

How do I know and does it make a difference in what he needs?

No and unfortunately there's no way to genetically tell which one he is. Regardless of actual age hes the equivalent of 13 and his needs match his physical age.

How is his recovery going to be?

Well know in about 30 minutes. I'll do more tests and scans when hes out of the tank

Ok

Kesh are pretty tough I should know, my grandfather is one 🙂

Ok, thank you. 

***

30 minutes later she supervises the tank. Kena looks much better even before scans

Hey little one are you ready to wake up?... far in her head

Kena starts pulling herself out of the healing trance

Not too fast, you still need some work.

Relaxes a bit and wakes up slowly

Hello there... fae

Hello...Kena telepathically

Just need to run some tests. I'm dr fae.

Ok...leg hurts

Yeah its knitting, you broke it in three places.

Ouch

How does the rest of you feel?

Arm hurts a little. ...rest of me just aches

That was broken but your trance and the tank healed up nicely.

I did it right?... I've never had to use one before... just learned theory

Yes you did excellent 🙂

Zax will be pleased. ..Kena smiles

I'm going to bind your leg in a cast infused with bacta. You'll have it on for a couple days but a light healing trance will help as well ok?

Ok

As she binds the leg...

So how old are you really?

13...I'm a fast kesh

Ok kiddo, don't push yourself and make sure you get plenty of touch when you get home

K...if my twin is home I will

Drs orders little one. You're all patched up. Do you need help finishing getting dressed?

Kena tries to do it herself, blushes. ..help please

You got it.... dr helps her get dressed

Lets qui-gon into the room after Kena is dressed

A cast?... qui-gon

It can come off in a few days or a week once the leg is more healed

But he's ok?

A light healing trance and lots of touch, he'll be back to normal in a week or so

Touch?

Yes touch, physical affection, cuddles, whatever you prefer to call it

Ok... I'll try. We should be going. You can send the bill to the temple on coruscant and we'll take care of it.

Picks Kena up to carry her

I can walk?

With a full leg cast?

Thinks about it... then just relaxes

Returns to the ship where Adi and siri are waiting

Adi takes off and heads for home....

Everything ok qui-gon?

According to the doctor Obi-Wan should be fine in a week or so provided that he gets lots of touch

Cresh duty

Oh... that's a good idea

Especially the nursery. I'd be talking to Kingston about it if I was you.

I'll do that...thanks

You're welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

After xanatos has recovered his loss at the temple....

How hard could it be? He's just a boy right?

Just... that's not a boy that's a demon!... lackey

Kills or fires lackey...if you want something done you have to do it yourself

Puts out the wanted notice for those 2 and waits.

***

Zaxus and obi land on telos for a change over in transportation...

Zaxus turns his back on obi-wan for 5 minutes. ...Obi-wan is arrested

Master day!

Kena!....why are you arresting my padawan? What has she done?

This boy is a wanted criminal on telos

You have the wrong person. ..my padawan is female

They end up arresting him too for interfering with an arrest

Both are taken before xanatos

Interesting... I was expecting jinn as well

Sir there seems to be some mistake. ..Obi or Zaxus

I don't make mistakes. Take the little man to katharsis. Leave the boy

That's the thing sir...I'm not a boy...I believe that you have the wrong person. ..Obi

Hasn't qui-gon told you it's not morally correct to lie obi-wan?

Stares at him in silence for a minute. ..I'm Kena, Obi-Wan is my brother

And I'm the queen of alderaan. You're not getting away from me this time obi-wan.

Do you want me to prove it?

Please, I'm not a complete idiot. I know what you are and that gender means nothing to your species

You still have the wrong person. ..I've met master jinn once. I've been Master Day's padawan for 3 years

Drags him to a special cell...

I think I'll kill you in front of him first, make him suffer before showing mercy

Knows what Obi-Wan is...is not prepared for him to turn into a snake and bite him

That was uncivilized

Obi-Wan smirks...fast acting paralyzing venom...Xanatos drops him before putting him in the cell

Damn shapeshifting brat!

Obi-Wan runs

Zaxus easily escaped his gaurd and runs to find him....

Hi master. ..let's go master. ..obi-wan runs by heading for the space port

Woah there sport, slow down

When we are on a ship away from here...obi-wan telepathically 

Minute later trips

Slow down kena, you're pushing too hard... picks him up

Obi-Wan blinks in shock then shifts smaller to be easier to carry

These fainting spells have me worried it's not normal kena.

What fainting spells? 

I guess its not true fainting but maybe dizzy spells.

I'm fine master. ...shouldn't we be more worried about getting out of here?

Can you change your hair and pretend to be a youngling? Our ship wont be here until tomorrow

Shifts into a black haired 3 year old

Zaxus shifts to look like an older sibling and goes to a hotel near the spaceport....

We'd like a room for the night please.

They are given a room number and key after paying

Zaxus sets him down on the bed and looks him over

I'm alright master. ...I had to turn into a snake and bite him though

I'm worried ok? Who knows what that psychopath did

Didn't believe me that I'm Kena...insisted that I'm Obi. ..gloated about his plan to kill me in front of master jinn...and tried to drag me into a cell....that's when I bit him and ran

Come here sport...

Crawls over to avoid trying to walk on a bed as a toddler

Zaxus holds him close.   
I don't know what's going on but it's over for now.

What did Obi and master jinn do? They've only been a pair for a year....

I honestly don't know kena. Shhhhh, tomorrow we're going home and we can ask the others for answers ok?

Ok...closes eyes and is 'asleep' less than a minute later

Ok kid, that's not healthy... but I'll let you sleep for now

No response because obi-wan is out for the next several hours or till morning

Zaxus just holds him until he too falls asleep

They wake up the next morning and before boarding their ship hear about the attempted assanation via snake of xanatos on the news 

Well kiddo you certainly know how to leave an impression

It wouldn't have killed him....blushes and looks down

Dont be embarrassed you did good. Eat your breakfast our ship leaves soon

Finishes breakfast. ...ready to go


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later they reach the temple... 

Hey sport, I know you just had a workup but I'd like you to go to the infirmary please

Why? I wasn't injured and I had a physical last time we were in temple.

These dizzy spells you keep having worry me. I just want to be sure you're ok

I've always had them though. ..I'm fine

No kena, this isn't normal

But...fine I'll go to the infirmary

Zaxus goes with him

What did you do? ...healer

I'm just a little worried drew. She's having dizzy spells the past couple of months and want to see if we can figure out what is causing it

I'm fine though ...Obi   
Healer starts doing a check up; blood pressure, pulse, temperature, draws blood for testing, ect

Has a small episode...

Woah.. that was a spike in something... healer

Pulse jumped. ..healer puts the blood pressure cuff back on and switchs to a heart monitor for the pulse.

This, I've never seen this. Sit down kena, you look pale.

Episode gets worse despite (because of) obi-wan trying to push it off ...Obi-wan sits listing to the side and making small gasps trying to breathe. Heart monitor registers extremely high pulse, blood pressure is very low

Picks him up and puts him on an exam table and raises his feet.

Obi-Wan loses focus for a few minutes but then starts taking deeper breaths as pluse and blood pressure slowly go back to normal

This is not good... healer

What's happening to her?...Zaxus

I don't know exactly. For now I'm going to have the council take the 2 of you off active duty.

Good. ..Zaxus 

I'm fine. ..Obi-wan trying to get up

Kena dont... zaxus

Obi-Wan gets to his feet sways a bit but stays standing....we don't need to be off active duty, I am fine

We will fight about this later kena wan Kenobi. Right now lay back down and rest.

Obi-Wan stubbornly stays standing for another minute before sitting down

Kenobis!!! Zaxus storms out.

Obi-Wan lays down closing his eyes to block out the light because his head hurts

He's just trying to take care of you kena... healer hands him some juice

Thank you. ...I'm the same as I've always been. ..I don't get why it's such a big deal

Because this could be something serious about your health. Though how we've missed it all these years I have no idea.

I get a little dizzy sometimes. ...doesn't everyone?

Not like this kena

Oh.....

Can you walk?

Yes...gets up to prove it

Let's take you to your room so you can be more comfortable

I can get there by myself. ..you don't need to walk with me

Ok


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan leaves the infirmary and heads for Kena and Zaxus' rooms

Kenas journal is sitting on her bed

Obi-Wan starts reading. ...its updated to the point of leaving the temple again after Melida /Daan

He falls asleep trying to add his own updates

Qui-Gon knocks on Zaxus' door

Jinn?

Obi-Wan left his journal in Kena's room? He asked me to get it.

Why would he... never mind. Want to come in for a spell?

Just for a minute. ..I don't really want to leave Obi-Wan alone for long

Oh? Anything serious?... hands him a cup of tea

He got stepped on...he's in a full leg cast for another couple of days

How???

He turned into a plant to hide. ...the people he was hiding from walked over him

Yikes. But I'd take that over what I'm dealing with. At least he tells you what's wrong.

Oh?...Finally takes a sip of tea

Kena, she's been having dizzy spells for months and does the whole Kenobi rest thing a lot. She thinks I don't notice but I do and when I finally confront her about it... she shuts down and says she's fine.

Kenobi rest thing?

Oh yeah, you're new to having a kesh around

I just found out he needs touch a day ago...please educate me

Really? Touch? Really? Wow ok, just wow. Two sure fire ways to kill a kesh, one, destroy their wings so they cant fly and 2 take away touch.

I haven't been denying him touch, I just didn't know he needs it more than most sentients....wings? He has wings?

Will have, the twins aren't quite old enough for them to burst yet but their wing sacs are developing nicely. The touch thing though, it helps temper our touch telepathy and form bonds with people around us.

Ok...that makes sense. ..it also helps with healing?

Yes, very much so. Haven't you ever experienced being sick or wounded and just felt better after an embrace from a friend?

.....yes.....

Its sort of like that but more. Being made of midichlorians isn't all fun and games after all

Made of midichlorians? I thought kesh just had high counts

Nope, although pure kesh these days are rare and hard to find, we are made purely of midichlorians. Most kesh around have some percentage of mortal blood in them but its small.

The more I learn the more I realize I don't know

Here, take these books. It will help educate you. And I know you're not a physically affectionate person and that's ok. Both twins like spending time with the younglings, so that's a solution to the touch thing. But he will need some sort of affection from you to properly form a bond and survive with you.

Thank you. ..I should get back to him

Yes, I'll have kena take his journal back once she wakes up.

Thanks. ..gives Zaxus the room number and leaves

Zaxus shakes his head... jinn and obi, somehow that's perfectly poetic

Looks in on Kena then sits to finish his tea

***

Kena looks at qui-gon when he gets back....you couldn't find it?

She was sleeping and I got sidetracked, sorry padawan.

My sister is here? 

Yes, so is master day.

Kena frowns....I didn't feel them.....attempts to get up

Just what do you think you're doing young man?

Attempting to go to my sister. ...we haven't seen each other in a year

Obi-wan, she's sleeping and you need to stay off that leg. Zaxus said he'd send her over with your journal when she wakes up.

....fine....

Dont fight with me please obi-wan.

I'm staying put....

You'd better. Is there anything else you need?

No....

I have to go meet with the council you rest

***

Qui gon goes to meet with the council.

You took your Padawan to a med center? ....anyone other than adi

Yes

What happened?

He was severely injured after being stepped on

That's a new one....  
Your mission report please. ...

We failed

Is it to much to hope that you would elaborate on that?

Shortly after arriving on the planet adi and I were separated from our padawans. 

The parents of the child in question tried to warn us against looking for them, but we ignored them, possibly making a tense situation worse.

They wait to see if he's going to say anything else, then....be sure to send in your Padawan's report with your written report

Our padwans were kidnapped... adi trying to be calm

As you already said in your own report master galia

Hes, but, how?

(Qui-Gon has already left)....jinn has never been great at reporting

And we didn't even get to ask why day and kena were arrested on telos because of those 2.... plo

Hopefully it will be in Obi-Wan’s report

Yoda just hides a grin and holds back a giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

Qui-Gon comes back to 2 identical teenagers, only visible difference between them is the cast

Should I be surprised?

Two identical faces just blink at him. ..they are so wrapped around each other that he's not sure which is which

I'll take that as a no

Continues on into his room

I missed you sis

I missed you too. ...nothing will go wrong? It's been a year

Its been fun at least

We still can't switch back though

Why?...

You have a broken leg and I've been taken off active duty because of dizzy spells

Zax finally noticed that?

Yeah....I still don't get why it's a big deal. ..I've always had them

But obi...

I mean the healer explained that it's not normal but... it's normal for me

It still worries me too. I know you think you're ok, but what if

Fine....but it still means that we're stuck as each other right now

Yeah... but hey you have a master now 😁

Do I really? It was you that was picked by both

Hey I did a pretty good job being you, even obeyed orders that I really didn't want to

You seem to have gotten the clumsy part down as well. ..with a teasing look at the cast

I got stepped on

Stepped on? Really?

Siri and I got kidnapped, we escaped but had to hide. She went up a tree, I turned into a plant

And got stepped on....next time pick something mobile or a bigger plant

I was panicked, tired, and pressed for time. But hey I met a kesh healer😊

Really? Master Zaxus is always going on about how hard it is to find one

Apparently her grandfather is a kesh

Cool. You'll have to tell master where to find her

Fargo 

I'll pass it on next time he's ranting about it

He's always ranting about it

Yup

I'm glad you're home safe though

Hugs tighter for a moment

What's wrong obi?

Tired...sighs. ...the dizzy spells are getting worse

Obi.....

Tucks his face into her....it comes more often. ..this is the second one today

She holds him close...  
Maybe this switch was a good thing....thinking to herself

Doesn't try to hold it off and he passes out a few minutes later

You're so sick and you refuse to admit it you make me sad. 😰


	9. Chapter 9

Qui-gon, mother hen, finds two teenagers in absolute agony. Came out cause he heard whimpering

***

What? What's wrong?

Hurts. ..Kena

Your leg? What?

Hold her abdomen. ...hurts here

Looks at the tangled mess of teenager....

Calls Zaxus for backup

Yes jinn?

I need backup 

I'll be right there 

Thanks 

***

Qui-Gon is hovering around the twins

So... oh well that's not good.... zaxus

Master it hurts. ..Kena

Obi-Wan whimpers again

We need to untangle them

Work together to sort out which limbs belong to which teen

Ok now what?... jinn

Now we figure out what's actually hurting them...each adult is holding their padawan

Zaxus nearly drops obi-wan when he trys to show where he hurts

Day?... qui-gon

I'm taking her to the infirmary. ...I think her appendix must have burst with the amount of pain she's in

Then why?... qui-gon 

We're telepathic jinn, more so when touching each other. They're probably stuck in a pain loop.... Might be a good idea to get obi-wan checked just in case though. ..Zaxus already heading out the door

Another trip the the infirmary?... both twins groan

Can you not go 24 hours without needing to come back here?...healer

Apparently not... both masters

Checks both twins over carefully. ...menstrual cramps, it's nothing more than bad menstrual cramp.

I will never understand kesh... qui-gon

What has confused you this time? ...

Isnt obi-wan a boy?

Not currently oddly enough. ...having Kena start must have forced him to switch. ...healer

Forced to...jinn

You really need to read the books.. zaxus

I started on them...Qui-gon

Zaxus chuckles and rolls his eyes

***

They take both twins to quarters so Zaxus can get them some pain relief tea

I'm surprised they didn't reset... zaxus after getting them settled

Reset?...Qui-gon

Yes reset. And at least they're not foxes so there is that too... oh yes the Kenobi reset, unique to the Kenobi family of kesh. When overwhelmed or overly stressed they... pass out.

They have a fainting disorder?

You could call it that, but usually they're out for a few minutes and pop up again right as rain. Kena though....

The dizzy spells you mentioned earlier?

Yes, she didn't used to have them. And she would only reset about once every couple of months, but now... its worrisome.

She's always had them. ..but it's getting worse. ...Kena starting to feel better now that she has tea

Obi-wan? Have you been keeping secrets?

Didn't realize it was an issue when we were younger. ..by the time I realized it was a problem she made me promise not to tell

Well it is an issue young man, and a possible dangerous one. I really need to concentrate on finding a real kesh healer for the 2 of you

Fargo...

Fargo?

I just saw Dr fey on Fargo. ..her grandfather is kesh

I guess that's a starting point.

Qui-Gon digs in his pocket then hands over Dr Fey's business card that he picked up

Thanks jinn, once Kena is better I'll be heading out to look into this

***

Kena catches Obi-Wan’s mug with the force when he loses his grip on it

Thanks sis, I'm so tired...

He doesn't take the mug back....passes out a minute later

Maybe you should look into the doctor now...Qui-gon

Yeah, could you watch over them for awhile? I think I need to do this one alone

Of course 

Thanks.... goes to his room to pack a bag

Here, this tea helps with pain, twice a day preferably with food.... hands him a box

I've got the twins. ..you go find a healer. ..Qui-gon

Zaxus nods and heads out

Qui-Gon pulls out one of the books and sits where he can be available to the twins

***

Obi-wan wakes up and halfheartedly punches kena on the shoulder

What? ...kena telepathically

You're cheating

Cheating? ...I would never. .

You're not really a boy

Do you blame me? Honestly I thought you would do the same thing

He glares at her. Girls are so... disgusting!

Boys are just as bad

They are not

Kena smacks him

Ouch!

Swats her back

Why are you hitting each other? ...Qui-gon

He started it...

Did I ask who started it? Why are you hitting each other?

Because that's what we do?... kena

Why?....

Its better to take our annoyances out on each other than someone outside the argument?... obi-wan

Qui-Gon shakes his head and goes to get them all some food

See what you did obi?

You're the one that hit hard enough to hurt

We both hurt, we're both tired

No more fighting?

For now...

Takes his mug of tea back and sips it


	10. Chapter 10

Couple days later they start bleeding...

I'm bleeding to death!

You're not bleeding to death. ...Qui-gon   
Little bit later calls tahl....it's not possible to bleed to death from menstruation right?

What!?

It not possible for someone to bleed to death from menstruation right?

Is this just your morbid curiosity?

No I want to be sure that I'm actually telling the truth to the two near hestical teenagers I'm in charge of

Two? I'll be up in a minute

When she arrives  
Thank you, I don't know what I was thinking agreeing be in charge of both of them. ...Qui-gon

Just calm down and tell me what is going on

Kena starting menstruating, it forced Obi-Wan female and he's also menstruating. I agreed to look after Kena while Zaxus is gone. So I have two bleeding, in pain, near hestical teenagers. That are convinced that they are bleeding to death

That's not how menstruation works...🤔

Can you tell them that? Maybe they'll believe it more from someone who has been through it

She laughs and shakes her head. I'll talk to them my friend 😁

Thank you. ...They're in the bedroom. I'll just be cleaning the mess in the refresher

Ah... save it for a minute

Tahl I need to do something and if I go back in that room I'm going to scream at them

Ok but go down to the cleaning supply and ask specifically for blood cleaning solution and stain remover for their uniforms

Ok...leaves

She shakes her head with a half smile and knocks on the bedroom door

What? Have you come to put us out of our misery? ....Kena

Oh you two, you'd think you're dying or something

We are bleeding to death! ...Kena   
Obi-Wan is currently passed out

No you're not

We are....wailing

Oh pipe down and if you would uncurl and calm down you might learn a thing or two

Quiets down

Now sit up

Uncurls herself from around obi-wan

Now come on and I'll show you how to handle this

Gets up...Master Tahl, I don't like it

Don't like what?

The bleeding and pain

Well... it's what happens to most humanoid females.

I'm ready to not be female now

Oh to be kesh and be able to choose 😄

Kena frowns at her

Unless.... frowns back in thought

What? ...Kena after several moments of silence 

You prefer to be male don't you obi-wan?

....yes....

The only thing I can think of that would force you to become female is well... but that wouldn't... unless..

It was a feedback loop

Didn't think it would cause this

Well what else would it have been?

Well menstruation is based on hormones. It wouldn't just happen like this from a sympathy switch

Well it did

Obi-wan, do you prefer to be a girl?

....no....

It's ok if you do, you dont have to pretend.... puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her

Can you just show me how to handle this now?

Light exercise helps a lot to stretch out the muscles. I know you cant walk very well right now but here's some stretches you can do

Ok

Shows her the stretches.

Kena follows along in doing them

Her cramping lessens a bit with the exercise.

Obi-Wan starts to wake up

Another thing you need to do is hydrate a lot and make sure your getting plenty of iron.

Water and eat meat, got it. ..Kena

Kena?...obi-wan telepathically 

I'm right here.... kena

Obi-Wan gets up and stumbles out to where they are

You look like you need a hot bath

That...that sounds nice...he sits down 

Qui-gon? Are you calmed down now?

Yes...how are you two feeling? ...Qui-gon comes back in with the cleaning supplies

They both could do with a nice hot bath.

Let me clean the fresher real quick.

Ok

Tahl starts teaching obi-wan the stretches

Tahl!.... qui-gon

What?...Tahl

Is this normal?

Is what normal? ...goes into the fresher to see

Oh, uh wow that's, to be expected with 2 of them

And the clumps? That's normal too?

Yes

If you say so...

It is

Goes back to cleaning it up....I feel much more sympathetic for their pain now knowing that they are expelling hard clumps of blood from their bodies

Its uterus tissue that is literally tearing itself from inside to be expelled through a hole.

I know that. ..I just thought it was all liquid or at least soft before having to clean it up

Ah, no

Obviously. ...I'll just rinse the rest of this down, then we can fill the tub

I like this side of you

Not going to call me a mother hen like everyone else is?

No

He smiles at her....then frowns at the shower drain clogged with tiny crystals

Something wrong?

Drain is clogging. ..scoops up a few of the crystals to show her and get a better look himself 

What is that?

I'm not sure. ...

It looks like some sort of crystal

Why are there tiny blood red crystals in the tub?

I don't know that's not normal

It's not normal...ok...what do we do?

Take it to the lab for analysis 

I'll do that. ..can you get the twins into their bath?

Of course... she kisses his cheek before he leaves.

He smiles and on his way out tells the twins that their bath will be ready soon

Tahl gets the bath ready and helps them get cleaned up again

Once they are in the bath she leaves them to soak for awhile and goes to check the condition of the bedroom

I know the first time is rough but still, I don't remember it being this bad

A few minutes later  
Master Tahl! ...Kena

She comes running in...

Could you please pull her out? She's having another episode, my grip keeps slipping and I'm afraid she's going to drown....Kena

Tahl grabs a towel and pulls obi-wan out of the tub.

After obi-wan is safely out and wrapped in a towel. ...another episode of what?

Dizzy spells 

Dizzy spells? ....looks at Obi-wan who isn't passed out but is unfocused and limp....this seems to be a bit more than a dizzy spell.

I don't know what to call it

Tahl looks obi-wan over again then puts his feet up and stays close

Can you help me get her redressed please?....Tahl

Just a moment. ..Kena gets out of the bath and grabs fresh clothes for herself and Obi-Wan

Tahl starts drying obi-wan off, worried but stays calm...Oh little girl, what are we going to do with you?

Obi-Wan whimpers a little, still limp but starting to regain some focus

Tahl starts humming lowly and strokes his hair while kena helps get him dressed

I want it to stop...obi-wan telepathically. ..very slowly regaining control of his body

What do you want to stop?... tahl

Hurts...& can't focus ....I keep blanking out...want it to stop

Let's get you dressed and into bed ok?

....ok....

Both of them help him get clean clothes and pad. Tahl props his legs up with some pillows and covers him up with a blanket


	11. Chapter 11

Qui-gon in the lab...

Healer researcher analysing the crystals....They have a structure of kyber but not quite the same. ..where did you say you found them?

In my tub

In your tub? Do you have any idea where they came from before that?

One but I don't like it

This doesn't match any known crystal. ..where do you think it might have come from?

A person. Which one I don't know.

A person? ...you think it has a biological origin?....looks at the crystal under the microscope again

Well, the Kenobi twins are my responsibility until zaxus returns. They are... menstruating right now. I was cleaning up the mess in the fresher and found this in the tub drain, clogging it.

Healer does a few more tests on the crystals. ..its crystallized blood. ..I have no idea how since it is testing that it's pure blood without any known additives that would make it crystallize

What the hell!

I'll keep studying these...you should call master day, see if he's heard about this before.

Goes somewhere private to call zaxus

Day here....

Zaxus I hope you have a minute

A moment. ...what is it Jinn? Are the twins ok?

They're actually bleeding now and they think they're dying but not why I called, well mostly not. Very serious question for you

What is your question? Zaxus after finding a bit more privacy

Do you know of any condition that would crystallize kesh blood?

No....well yes...but....it's not a naturally occurring condition

One of the girls has it

That's impossible

I really hope you get back soon. Because the lab says otherwise

Tell me what happened. ..liquid crystal blood is something that only one kesh I know of has

I was cleaning the mess while tahl was helping them cope and found crystals clogging the drain. I took them to the lab to analyze and they test as pure kesh blood

That shouldn't be possible. ...it's not a hereditary condition. ...it required an extremely complex ritual that only one person even knows all the steps for....why would only one or technically two descendants out of thousands suddenly have it?

I'm just telling you what I know

Sorry, thinking out loud. I'll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully with someone who can provide possible answers.

I'll keep an eye on them.

Thank you. ..hangs up on qui-gon.   
Calls one of his siblings who is grandmaster of one of the outer temples.....Have you seen mother recently?

Mother? Oh hey zaxus!

Hello Questra, yes mother, do you know where she is?

Last I saw her she took a padawan from dantoine. Call Mesa

Thanks. Hangs up. Calls Mesa

Grand master Mesa Devon...

Do you know where grandmaster Kayla is? Or have a current comm number for her?

I'll send you her padawans com

Thanks 

Sends him James' frequency

Calls the padawan

Padawan hale, can I help you?

I need to speak with your master

Oi, kayla!

Humm...yes...what?

Comm for you 

Hello?

Mom!

Zaxus! How are you? I haven't heard from you in ages

Can you come to headquarters please?

I suppose. ..I'm halfway through a research project though so it might be awhile. ...What's the issue?

Crystal kesh blood

I'll be there in a day

Yeah, I'll see you there

Actually less than a day....James pack up we're leaving

Yes ma'am


	12. Chapter 12

20 minutes later pop and land on Quinlan

Ouch

Sorry baby

Mom?

Yes Quinlan?

Why?

Needed to get here to headquarters quickly. ..your brother called

Which one? I have like 300

Zaxus. ...speaking of which where is he? I don't feel him

He's not here

He just told me to meet him here

He went out a couple days ago to find a kesh healer for the twins

Twins? Did he have children without telling me?

No the orphans that were given to the order 13 years ago

Oh...hadn't heard about them

He should be back soon, jinn is looking after them

Well I suppose I'll have to wait. ...James, if you would get us checked in please? ...How have you been since we last spoke Quinlan?

Holds up his gloved hands... I miss touching things and people.

Oh baby. ..tightens her shields and hugs him

I miss you too mom.

Cuddles him until his master comes looking for him

Oh. I didn't know you were busy padawan..

Mom dropped in unexpectedly. ..

Oh, hello

Hello. ...I feel your brother, I'll see you again before I leave. ..gets up and walks out


	13. Chapter 13

James, trying to find someone to talk to....

Why is nothing in the same place as all of the other temples?....

Can I help you padawan?.... mundi

Yes please...I'm trying to find the quartermaster or the temple grandmaster or the council secretary....my master and I just arrived and she asked me to get us checked in

Come with me I'll take you to master windu.

Thank you. ..this temple's layout is different than the other temples

Well we have a bit less to work with and more personnel

Well thank you again master..?

Mundi

Master mundi :)

Mundi knocks on maces office door

Enter

Master windu, we have an unexpected guest

How can I help you padawan?

My master and I just arrived she asked me to check us in sir.

Alright. ...who is your master padawan?

Kayla Kenobi sir

Starts looking through files of roaming jedi before the name registers...Grandmaster Kayla Kenobi?

Yes sir

Sends a note down to the quarter master. ...gets a response. ...tells James the room number for Kayla's quarters

Do I need a key sir?

Quarter master says that the key code is the same as in the other temples

Thank you master windu.... bows respectfully


	14. Chapter 14

Zaxus popped back to the Temple after realizing that he was a few days away from the temple by ship

Mom?

Right here...coming up behind him

Mom!... hugs her close

Picks up her tiny eldest living child, snuggles him for several minutes

Mom... we have a problem.

So you said. ..What's this about Crystal kesh blood?

Come.... takes her to the lab

Jinn brought some crystals in to be analyzed earlier. ..where are they?

Here master day

Looks through the microscope then gets out of Kayla's way so she can

Hands the tools to her

She samples her own blood to compare

Crystals are the same, other than size

This.. sits down in shock

Someone else has crystal blood? ...Zaxus

Look at it son

Looks. ...mom...the crystals are suspected to have come from my padawan and/or her twin

This should not be possible

I know. ..they are almost 14 and none of your other descendants have inherited it before. ..they also didn't show any signs of it before now

I.. I need a minute son. I know this is serious but I need to think.

Ok....gives her qui-gon's room number. ..I'll be there or in my own room with the twins when you are ready

She goes to her own room to think....  
Twins are sleeping with pain relief tea and heating pads...  
Qui-gon and tahl cuddled on his couch.

Zaxus knocks on qui-gon's door

Come in

Enters, glances around. ..how are they?

Sleeping 

Good. ...relaxes some

Did you find a healer?

No...Dr Fey is part Kesh but isn't a Kesh trained healer. However after your call earlier I decided that blood crystals are a more pressing problem. I called the only expert on the subject...she will come see the twins later today or tomorrow.

She was so good with obi-wan, I'm sorry it didn't work out.

She's a good healer for basic and trauma care ...but not for anything more complicated.

So what do we do now?

Mother isn't a healer but she is the oldest kesh I know. ...I'm hoping she will be able to help me figure out what's wrong with Kena after we figure out the blood crystal situation. ..if not I'll go looking for a healer again

She's worse zaxus...tall whispers

What happened?

She had three episodes just today, passed out in the tub.

The episodes are lasting longer as well 20-30 minutes instead of 5-10. ..between the episodes and the after affects plus the pain from the cramps she's been out of it most of the day...Qui-gon

Zaxus sits down and tries not to cry.

Tahl gets up and hugs him. ..she seemed to be feeling a little better before she fell asleep and it's a natural sleep now

How have I missed this? She's been my padawan for 3 almost 4 years. I'm like their main parental bond. I feel like I've failed my kids.

Obi-Wan keeps saying that it didn't use to be and isn't usually this bad, it might be that starting her period is what's made her suddenly worse...

I still feel awful about it. They deserve the best.

Tahl squeezes him tighter for a moment before letting go

Thanks tahl, for helping

Of course. ...I care about those girls too you know

I know 

Kena shuffles out and after using the fresher crawls into the same chair as Zaxus

Obi?

Cuddles

Qui-gon tries to glare, but end up shaking his head instead

Kena dozes.... Obi shuffles out, can't figure out how to make himself fit with Kena on Zaxus' lap....goes to cuddle with Tahl and qui-gon instead

Well ok then.... qui-gon trying not to laugh or feel jealous

Zaxus looks confused between the twins

Mine!....Both twins telepathically

Zaxus is even more confused

Brat took my seat... obi

Zaxus is struggling for the first time to figure out which twin is which. He thought he was holding Obi but Kena normally would have just climbed up anyway even if there wasn't enough room

you seem confused zaxus... tahl

I can't tell them apart! I've never had problems before but I honestly don't know which twin I'm holding

that's obi-wan..... qui-gon

Are you sure? ...Zaxus

obi-wan only has one bead in his braid and its shorter than kena's

Ok, thanks

you'd think you'd notice that...😊

Normally I can tell them apart by the force signature or failing that their personalities. Appearance is the last thing I use to tell them apart ...Zaxus

Oh... sorry

Zaxus pokes Kena to rememorize her force signature slotting it in his mind as Obi.

mine... kena

Zaxus chuckles at her....You've been good for Obi, qui-gon.

I have? It feels like im floundering at every turn.

His signature is much more open and assertive then it used to be....being partnered with you has really helped him come out of his shell

perfectly poetic in your words master... obi

Thank you Kena

not that you could have stopped him from following you... obi teases

Good point. ...Zaxus

what are you talking about?... qui-gon

All three kesh exchange glances but don't immediately answer

qui-gon looks worried.

You remember how I explained that kesh have the need to fix?...Kena

Yes

Well umm....you're kinda....You've been deemed broken. ...

Me?

Yeah...

How?

You just feel broken. ...I'm not sure how to explain it

but you're getting better... obi

I'm getting better? ....Qui-gon

yes. xanatos was a bad person and broke your heart. you're not all fixed, but getting better... kena

Qui-Gon feels like he should protest on principal but can't find it in himself to do so.

he's not wrong... tahl with a smile

Qui-Gon huffs but doesn’t disagree

a year ago you were dead set against having a padawan, you were still bitter and untrusting of yourself and others. opening up to obi-wan has helped you overcome those wounds.

I get it, tahl...

also a year ago you wouldn't have cuddled up like this, especially with other people around... she teases

My padawan is Kesh...it feels like I'm constantly cuddling

it's not that bad is it?.... obi

So no it's not bad....Qui-gon

shouldn't you two be in bed though?... zaxus

Sure we're a bit tired still but I'm at least not hurting for the first time today. ...Kena

tomorrow wont be much better im afraid girls... tahl


End file.
